Bakuryuu Styracosaurus
nicknamed , is the final Bakuryuu and one of the most powerful as well. Awoken by the Dino GUTS of AbareMax, Styracco can combine with the chariot to form MaxOhJa with Styracco's head becoming the chest of MaxOhja or MaxRyuuOh, the tail forming MaxOhJa's head or MaxRyuuOh's back, and its body forming the torso and hips in both combinations. Because it is an ancient Bakuryuu, it cannot speak to humans and communicates telepathically with the Abarangers. DinoCarry A war chariot pulled into battle by Styracosaurus which carries the War Steel Dinosaur RhamphoGold axes and War Steel Dinosaur SpinoGold helmet. DinoCarry forms the legs of both MaxOhja and MaxRyuuOh, with the wheels serving as the shoulders and arms for MaxOhja, the ankles of MaxRyuuOh, and the "hubcaps" as the hands for MaxRyuuOh. The bladed wheels can be lit on fire for the attack where Styracco pulls it alongside an opponent and slashes with the hubcaps as they drive by. RhamphoGolds ; a pair of Rhamphorynchus themed axes mounted on the DinoCarry. Wielded separately by MaxOhja, Abarenoh Gold or OoAbarenoh; or combined into the Saurian King Javelin for MaxRyuuOh. Aba-br-rhamphogolds.jpg|Bakuryuu Axe Aba-br-maxryuuoh.jpg|Bakurtuu Spear SpinoGold ; A Spinosaurus-themed war helmet carried by the DinoCarry. Equipped by MaxRyuuOh, Abarenoh Gold, or OoAbarenOh. When worn by OoAbarenoh, the dorsal spine can be detached and thrown like a boomerang Triceramax_Megazord_helmet.jpeg|SpinoGold Shelmet Mode Bakuryuu Gattai MaxOhJa : The combined form of Styraco and the DinoCarry. Armed with the dual RamphoGold battle axes, its attacks are the ; a pair of energy boomerangs flung from the RamphoGolds; and the ; a blast of lightning from the RamphoGolds. Its finisher is the where it charges energy into the bladed wheels on its shoulders and strikes the enemy with them both. On one occasion MaxOhJa combined its power with AbarenOh and KillerOh to fire a massive energy wave called the Special Bakuryuu Great Charge Attack to destroy Trinoid 1: Dragondoran On occasions when AbareMax is unable to pilot MaxOhJa, AbareBlack is able to take his place. During the final battle, AbareBlue served as its pilot. Appearances: 33-34, 37, 39, 41-42, 46, & 48-50 Imitation A evil illusionary copy known simply as Fake MaxOhJa was once created by Giganoid 9: Miracle with his illusion powers during his giant battle against AbarenOh. At first the Abarangers were confused, mistaking it for the real MaxOhJa, but once it attacked with it's RhamphoGold Axes, the Abarangers quickly realized the truth. Once Kera was used to determine Miracle's location, the Abaranger quickly finished him off and as a result Fake MaxOhJa disappeared into nothingness. Bakuryuu Cho Gattai MaxRyuuOh : The combination of MaxOhJa with Baki, Dime, Paras, Ankylo and the Gold Trio, MaxRyuuOh is one of the most powerful combinations of the Bakuryuu. It's armaments include a powerful cannon in its right arm and the Saurian King Javelin formed from the RamphoGolds which it can spin like a propeller to fire a powerful blast of cyclone energy. It's primary finisher is the , where both arm weapons are fired simultaneously. Another attack is . Piloted by AbareMax, though AbareBlack piloted this in his place for Abaranger vs. Hurricanger. MaxRyuuOh without weapons.png|MaxRyuuOh without weapons AbarenOh, KillerOh, BakurenOh, MaxRyuOh.png|MaxRyuuOh with AbarenOh, KillerOh, and BakurenOh '''Appearances': 37, 39, 41, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Super Video: All Bakuryuu Roaring Laughter Battle, 42 & Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger. Cockpit MezodonCockpit.jpg|MaxOhJa/MaxRyuuOh Cockpit MezodonCockpitwithRedBlueYellowRangers.jpg|MaxOhJa/MaxRyuuOh Cockpit with Blue and Yellow MezodonCockpitwithBlackRanger.jpg|MaxOhJa/MaxRyuuOh Cockpit with Black Mezodon_Megazord_Cockpit_with_Blue.jpg|MaxOhJa Cockpit with Blue Notes *Styracosaurus' roars are actually the roars of the Toho monster, Varan. and Allomerus before they lost their bodies.]] *The model for Styracosaurus was modified to create Stymero's Zyudenryu form which was briefly seen in a flashback in Brave 34 of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, before the 13 Guardians lost their physical bodies at the hands of Great Land Devil Gadoma. *While likely a coincidence, a unique aspect of MaxRyuuOh is that the Bakuryuu used as arms were always used as right arms for other combinations while the Bakuryuu housed in the DinoCarry as part of the formation's legs were always used as left arms in other combinations. Appearances See Also Category:Mecha (Abaranger) Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Red Mecha Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos